


Magical Mystery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure the original version made sense, so thanks to the slashchat girls for their help. Highlight for warning *Suggestion of mpreg. *</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magical Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure the original version made sense, so thanks to the slashchat girls for their help. Highlight for warning *Suggestion of mpreg. *

Title: Magical Mystery  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #39: Amazement  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: I'm not sure the original version made sense, so thanks to the slashchat girls for their help. Highlight for warning *Suggestion of mpreg. *

  
~

Magical Mystery

~

Harry smiled, watching their children playing. A feeling of contentment so profound it almost choked him welled up inside, and he tightened his grip on the hand he was clasping.

“You all right?”

Harry nodded. “I’m fine. It’s all just a bit overwhelming.”

“Why’s that?”

He turned and looked into his beloved’s face. “Well, I understand that, as wizards, we can have children, but what’s amazing to me is...”

“Yes?”

“They all have red hair.” He ran eyes over Draco’s flaxen locks. “How does that work?”

Draco shrugged. “Your mother was ginger. Must be the magic of genes,” he said.

~


End file.
